Who said life would be easy?
by katarina1
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing. Brittany and Santana are on different sides of the country, until fate has them reconnect with one another. Along the way there is hurt and romance but will they both have room in their lives for one another? Will they be able to rekindle their once undeniable love for one another or will life get in the way again? BRITTANA is endgame I promise.
1. Chapter 1

_December 18 2020_

Its been seven years since Brittany and Santana have seen each other. Ever since Brittany graduated her and Santana had a strained relationship. Brittany was struggling to figure out why she chose MIT instead of her true passion, while Santana was struggling to find her place in the world. Since then Santana has made a name for herself in the music industry, first becoming a successful producer with her own studio. Now she has moved up to an up and coming singer. She first started doing covers of songs she really liked until Mercedes encouraged her she didn't need to do covers anymore because she could make her own songs. She now likes in sunny Los Angeles. Brittany has also made a name for herself in the dancing world. She started out auditioning for famous artists (Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, Ke$ha) as a backup dancer to being one of the most sort out choreographer. Besides being a famous choreographer Brittany has also opened a couple of dance studios in New York City with her best friend Mike. It is now two weeks before New Years Eve when Brittany is asked to choreograph a routine for a new artist.

"But Mike why do I have to say yes to an agent who decided two weeks before a performance was a good idea to hire a choreographer?" said Brittany as she was looking around her living room for her keys.

Mike just laughed "Britt anytime to perform and do what we love is a good enough reason to say yes" as he handed her keys from table beside the couch.

She smiled "yeah I guess you have a point there, its just that Emily is going to be super bummed that we won't see each other for another holiday."

Brittany and Emily have been together for 4 years. Emily was a long haired brunette with dark brown eyes who was a teacher for a private school.

"Tina and I face the same problems Britt and you know we also make it work, come on there's got to be something you can pull off to share the night with her."

Brittany smiled "You're right Mikey, if you guys can do it so can I, I'll call her at lunch and figure this all out."

"That's the spirit Britt, now let's go open the studio and get some work done" Mike smiled.

 _Lunch time in Brittany's Office_

"Hey baby" Brittany grinned into her phone

"Hey babe, what's up?" asked Emily

"I just wanted to talk to my girl, what's so wrong with that?" Brittany pouted

"Mhmm so this has nothing to do with a show coming up?"

"Hey I don't always call when I have a show" Brittany felt a pang in her chest at that.

Emily waited before saying "Brittany I know you, so what are you missing Christmas this year or what?"

"Em you know that's not fair it was one year, this is my career and you knew that before we got married." Brittany sighed knowing this was going to cause a fight. "Plus I'm not missing Christmas, its New Year's Eve"

"Well I figured once we were settled you would stop touring and give me more time at home and just because it isn't CHRISTMAS DOES NOT MAKE IT ANY BETTER." Emily sneered.

Brittany didn't know what to do, she has been married to Emily for one year but they have been together for 4 years. Brittany took awhile to propose and when she did everyone was surprised. Emily has made it hard for Brittany the past year which choosing between her passion and between her wife. She has even had to have Mike fill in on some occasions because of the guilt trips her wife gave her.

Brittany sighed "You know I love dancing and this is my life, why can't you just try to hear my solution and we can go from there?"

Emily sighed "Fine Britt but, this can't be our lives forever. I'll see you at home later. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye." Brittany looked at her ring finger and idly played with her ring as she thought long and hard about her marriage.

After a couple of minutes Mike knocked on her office door to discuss this weekend and upcoming week of rehearsals.

 _Meanwhile at Emily's school_

"Are you okay?" asked Chloe a fellow teacher at the private school. She had long red hair with blue eyes and freckles on her nose.

"Not really, Brittany and I are having a disagreement about her job, again" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe, I could help you." Chloe said as she was swaying her hips up to Emily's desk. Emily eyed her suspiciously. Finally closing the distance Chloe kissed Emily.

"You know we shouldn't do that here, especially with Brittany's friend Rachel in the music department. Her nose is so big she can probably smell us kissing." Emily smirked.

"Well then I guess I'll have to wait until this weekend while your wife is at work." Chloe smirked.

They both smiled at each other until the bell ringed and scared them both out of their trance.

 _Los Angeles_

"Quinn, you have go to be kidding me." Santana sighed

"I'm sorry Santana your choreographer has bronchitis, theres nothing I can do about it. Would you like me to go to his house and shove medicine down his throat and force him to do this performance for you?" Quinn half grinned knowing she was right and Santana would back down.

"You're lucky you're my best friend caboosey" Santana smirked but then another thought came to her mind and she scowled. "Who's this fresh choreographer that will make my performance one to forget?"

"Welllllll…." Quinn hesitated "It's Brittany" silence dead silence. All Quinn could hear was Santana's breathing. "I'm sorry I know this isn't ideal but she's a huge deal now and very good at what she does you can't even deny that." More silence, Quinn was starting to get worried. "SANTANA, are you there?"

"Does she know?" was all Santana could whisper.

"I am sure she read the email or at least Mike did, you know he would be on top of that."

"And she agreed?" Santana was worried for this reunion.

"Well we already have a schedule for rehearsals, so I would say she agreed to it" Quinn said "Oh and by the way it starts Monday so I would start packing, we will be leaving tomorrow and staying in New York until your performance in Time Square."

"Alright" Santana sighed realizing this might be harder then she thought until something came to mind. "Is she still married to that thing?"

Quinn sighed "Santana, do not refer Emily as that in front of Brittany for the love of god. And from what I heard from Rachel, yes but it has been rocky. From what Rachel tells me, all she does is give Britt grief for her career."

"What I am just saying what we are all thinking. She's never been good enough for Britt, she probably used her witch powers to put a spell on Britt to marry her in the first place."

Quinn tried to suppress a giggle "Santana do I even have to tell you to play nice? For all we really know is she could be the best wife but we all never gave her a chance."

Santana laughed "you're kidding right? She never gave you guys a chance to see the real her because she kept Britt locked up in that apartment of theirs."

Quinn thought about her next words carefully "How can you even say anything when you never even met her? You didn't even give poor Britt a chance once you found out she was dating."

"You know how painful that was for me. I-I-I couldn't bring myself to t-talk to her any-anymore." Santana's face dropped.

"You still love her, don't you?" Quinn asked.

"You never stop loving your soul mate. Even when it rips you a part." Santana sighed. " Alright Quinn call Cedes and lets get ready to leave for tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Santana"

"Yeah me-too Quinn, me too. See you tomorrow." Santana started to pack a suitcase for her trip and saw something fall from her closet. It was a picture of Brittany and her senior year in the choir room smiling.

 _The next day in New York_

"Okay babe I'm going into work for a little while ill be back around 2ish" Brittany bellowed from the kitchen.

"Have fun dancing." Emily rolled her eyes while she was texting Chloe telling her to come over.

"Love you"

"Love you too, bye." Emily smiled. 30 minutes later the door bell to the apartment rang. Emily opened the door and pulled Chloe in by the shirt.

 _Meanwhile in LA_

"Quinn could you have picked an earlier flight?" Santana said sleepily

"This was all they had last minute for three people." Quinn replied just as tired.

"Come on look at the bright side you can nap on the plane Satan" Mercedes smirked.

"Its hard to get a nap in when both of you snore." Santana deadpanned

They all laughed as they heard their flight was now boarding for non-stop to JFK airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I had to come up with "Original" songs for Santana so I chose songs that are obviously not original but I couldn't come up with anything on my own. I'm sorry. The two songs that will be sung are When we were young by Adele and You are the reason by Calum Scott. Thank you!

 _December 21 2020_

The rest of the weekend was peaceful for Brittany as she and Emily spent time together around their apartment. Mike had texted Britt letting her know he needed her to open the studio this morning and meet their new artist. Little did Brittany know Mike knew who it was all along pretending he forgot to mention it. Mike was a big supporter of Santana and Brittany knowing how happy they both truly were. Mike tried to give Emily a fair shot unlike any of Brittany's other friends but was soon shown who she really was, a jerk.

Brittany woke up to her phone ringing at 6 am Monday morning.

"Britt are you kidding? Answer the phone." Emily stated.

"Hello?" Brittany replied sleepily

"Brittany Good morning to you!" was Rachel's loud voice.

"It must be great if your calling this early in the morning, just leaving a booty call's house?" Brittany smirked she loved playing around with Rachel.

"God no Brittany, it's my morning ritual to wake up this early you know that" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Anyways I was just calling to see if I can join you at the studio this morning for a class?"

"Rachel don't you have work to go to? Or some students dream you have to make come true?" Brittany walked into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal before she showered and got ready for her meeting that morning.

"Actually no, didn't Emily tell you? We started Winter break this week." Rachel questioned.

Brittany thought about it for a second "No it must have slipped her mind, I know she's been busy with her AP classes, grading and all."

Rachel rolled her eyes "Mhm, well can I come by this morning or?"

"Of course, Rach I would never say no you know that. Meet me at the studio in an hour but by 9 I have a meeting with a new artist about their performance for the Rockin' New Years Eve thing in Time Square." Brittany smiled she loved teaching her friends new dance moves or just having a freestyle dance with anyone. Dancing was the one thing she knew she was great at and loved.

"Great. See you then!" Rachel smiled as she hung up.

Brittany got ready and kissed her wife's cheek and left a note that she would be home early enough for a dinner date.

 _Two hours later at a hotel in Greenwich Village_

"Santana, Wake up girl." Mercedes said.

"No another hour" Santana replied.

"Get your lazy ass up, you have the meeting with Britt and Mike at 9:30, and its 8 you know you need an hour to look decent." Quinn smirked knowing this would get the Latina up.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "You know I could easily look decent in a half hour, plus its just Britt she won't even care.

Quinn and Mercedes shared a look. They felt bad for throwing Brittany at her like this but she needed the best to have the best performance to finally get her singing career off the ground.

"You are right maybe her wife will be there and look smokin enough for you and her for Britt to stare at." Mercedes said hoping this was enough motivation.

Santana shot straight up from her position. "That was low blow Cedes. Besides that, witch has nothing on me." Santana said as she flipped her hair. After an hour everyone was ready to head out to the dance studio.

 _9:15 Unicorns Unite Dance Studio_

"Alright Rach that was an awesome session but now I'm running late for this meeting" Brittany said breathlessly. "But I will say it was well worth it, dancing is always worth it."

"Good I'm glad you can still have fun teaching and dancing." Rachel smiled. They both walked over to side of the studio where they have a cabinet with towels, wiping off the sweat from their workout.

Meanwhile downstairs at the reception desk. Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes were checking in with the women(Amber) at the reception desk.

"Were here for a meeting with Mrs. Pierce." Quinn said kindly

"Sure, She's in studio 21 upstairs, let me show you the way." Amber smiled.

"Thank you" Mercedes smiled back. As they were making their way to the elevators Santana's heart started to go crazy, she felt like she might pass out when she sees Brittany for the first time in seven years. Amber showed them to the door once upstairs and opened it for the three to file in.

Rachel and Brittany were leaning up against the ballet bars on the other side of the room, when Rachel was the first to notice them. All that could be heard was a gasp.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you guys were coming to visit anytime soon." Rachel said.

"Uh" is that came out of Brittany's mouth.

"Hey Britt." Mercedes and Quinn waved. Still nothing was coming out of Brittany's mouth. "Wait didn't you know it was us coming Britt? We set this last week."

Suddenly a thought came to Brittany's mind. "I am going to kill Mike Chang when he gets here. I am sorry, no I didn't know Mike told me we were choreographing for a new artist but he never said a name. He usually handles setting up the details for when we have a gig." She tried calling Mike but there was no answer. "No wonder he magically had something to do this morning."

Mercedes was first to speak after that. "Well are you going to come say hello properly to us or am I going to have to come get a hug from you all the way over there?"

Brittany smiled at that and nodded her head. Rachel and her made their way over the group for hellos and hugs. When it was finally time for Santana and Brittany to say hello, they both looked to the ground blushing.

Quinn whispered to Mercedes and Rachel "There is no way they both don't still love each other."

Rachel spoke softly while grinning "Well these next two weeks will definitely tell us everything."

Mercedes nodded "You now I still don't know why they're not together now."

"Besides the fact that Brittany is married to another woman? And that Santana is to stubborn. I don't think any of us really know the whole story it happened right before Santana moved to LA." Quinn said

"Hey Brittany, you look good." Santana smiled while subtly checking her out up and down.

"Thanks so do you Santana." Brittany said unsure of what she really wants to say Brittany decides to start taking them to her office. "Well are you guys ready to get this meeting going, we need as much time as possible to come up with a new routine for your set."

"And that's my cue, maybe we can all catch up for dinner tonight?" Rachel said.

"Yeah sure" They all said in unison.

Once they got to the office Brittany made sure she had enough seats for everyone to sit down in. Santana was looking around the office and it was totally Brittany, it just had a happy go lucky feeling to it. She had pictures of everyone she cares for, Santana even caught a picture hanging on the wall of just Brittany and her from prom.

"Alright, so how many songs is Santana going to be performing." Brittany asked as she took notes so she could figure out a game plan.

"Three." Quinn said.

"Did you guys have any ideas for the three routines?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes spoke up "Even though she's doing three songs, only two of them will need dance routines." Quinn and Santana nodded along with that idea.

"Perfect" Brittany smiled

"The first song will be fast paced and happy it's a song that San has covered before and her next two songs will be her new ones, the second song will be just Santana on a stool, and the third and her newest song we will need only Santana and another dancer, so we can showcase how well she can perform." Mercedes said.

"Great, you guys have come well prepared. Can I hear the songs so we can get started on coming up with a routine?"

Santana spoke up "Like right now?" Brittany gave her a look as to saying what is wrong.

"Uh yeah so can come up with these routines fast."

Santana went to say something when Quinn stopped her. "Sure can, let me get the CD we brought with the songs on them."

The first song was Valerie originally by Amy Winehouse, the second was called When we were young, and the final song was You are the reason. After hearing these songs Brittany didn't know what to do. Here was sitting the girl who broke her heart so long ago, pouring her heart out onto a song that clearly meant a lot to her.

"Well, I think these are great song choices and I think I already have something going through my mi-" mid-sentence Brittany was interrupted by her intercom in the wall.

"Mrs. Pierce, your wife is on line one and she does not sound happy, and Mike is on line two."

"Thank you Amber. Sorry guys let me just answer these calls quickly" Brittany said picking up line one first knowing her wife didn't like to wait.

"Hello?, yes I left early this morning to meet Rachel, What? No we just worked out before my meeting. I know I said I would be home early, yes early would be 2ish. Okay" Brittany looked up feeling guilty for these next few words. "love you bye". Brittany then picked up Mike's call. "Well Hello Mike, oh yeah I'm sitting with our new clients now, uh huh we will speak later. Goodbye Mike." Brittany smiled to the group

"So if you guys want we can get to work now or start early tomorrow morning, which ever you prefer." Brittany said the last part looking straight at Santana.

"We can start tomorrow, I have faith that with the way you teach we can get this all done and ready in two weeks." Santana said.

"Great we can meet back here tomorrow say 8?"

Mercedes and Quinn side-eyed Santana for her answer when she said "Sounds great see you tomorrow then."

With that they all got up and Brittany walked them out. Since Brittany had nothing else to do she decided to call it a day and go home even earlier then expected. It was 12:30 when she looked at the clock expecting to be home close to 1pm.

Brittany hailed a cab home to her apartment excited to see her wife. Once she got the third story of the apartment building and got her keys from her bag and opened the door surprised to see….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I will try my best to always update on Sundays or Tuesdays. If anyone has suggestions or anything you can inbox me, I am always willing to listen.

 _Flashback June 2013_

 _Brittany had just arrived in New York City after giving MIT a full year before deciding it wasn't her true passion. Dancing was her true passion and Brittany was finally ready to give her all in getting a job in the dancing world. Brittany was on her way to the one place she had missed most. In Santana's arms. Brittany and Santana had not been together anymore but they still loved each other but it was hard with the distance. Santana knew Brittany decided MIT wasn't for her and that she was coming to New York but didn't know exactly when that would be. Brittany wanted to surprise Santana and picked up her cellphone to get in touch with Santana._

" _Hey San" Brittany said excitedly._

" _Hey Britt! How's MIT?" Santana half smiled._

" _I guess it's good, I wouldn't really know" Brittany smiled waiting for it to click in Santana's mind._

" _What do you mean Britt?" Santana questioned_

" _Well I am not there anymore" Brittany smiled waiting in anticipation to give Santana the great news._

 _Confused Santana asked "Well where the hell are you then Britt?"_

" _I'm here in New York, I am coming to your apartment now as we speak." Brittany stated._

" _Oh Britt, uh how close are you?" Santana asked gently._

" _I am coming up now, is that okay? You seem kind of upset."_

 _Santana sighed before saying "I am upset but not for the reason you are thinking." Then there was a knock-on Santana's apartment door. Santana opened the door to see a half sad smile from Brittany. Once the door was open Brittany looked past Santana and saw someone else in the kitchen making breakfast._

" _Oh, I guess I see now. I'm sorry I intruded." Brittany's heart shattered as she began to make her way to the stairs of the apartment building._

" _Britt wait it's not what you think." Santana stated as she tried to catch up to Brittany._

" _Really? You haven't been sleeping with someone else and moved on with your life?" Brittany sobbed._

" _No I mean, yes I have slept with her but I haven't moved on. Brittany listen to me, I had no idea you were coming to New York I would never intentionally hurt you. Plus, she is here only helping me with some stuff." Santana sighed._

" _Oh yeah, and what could that be Santana?" Brittany said edgily._

 _Santana thought about her next words carefully before saying "Britt, I'm moving to LA to live with Cedes. She's going to help me get into the industry. I can't get anything here in New York and I need to get into the industry sooner than later. But I think you should stay here in New York, you will have so much success here. I am so sorry, I was hoping I could just tell you when I was there." Tears were now falling from both of their eyes. Santana went to hug Brittany but she took a step back._

" _I can't believe you were just going to tell me when you were there. Are you serious? You thought telling me when you were would have been okay? That's a cowardly way of doing something Santana. How could you think that wouldn't hurt me?" Brittany sighed._

" _Because if I did it like I am now, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. Looking at you now is breaking my heart Britt. Please forgive me please." Santana begged._

" _Santana this really hurts but, if you would have had talked to me about it I would've understood. We could've worked through it." Britany was now crying. "I don't think I can forgive you right now, this hurts so much."_

" _I am so so sorry Britt, I hope one day you do forgive me. I still love you the most." Santana started to cry as well._

" _I love you too" Brittany sobbed as she walked away._

Present day

Brittany opened the door surprised to see her wife and Chloe sitting on the couch rather closely. Both women turned their heads to see Brittany after she shut the door to the apartment.

"Hey honey, Hello Chloe" Brittany kissed Emily's temple.

"Hi" Both girls replied at the same time.

"What are you two up to?" Brittany asked.

Emily was first to speak up "Oh nothing much just watching garbage day time television and gossiping."

"Sounds fun, well I am going to shower then maybe we can grab some lunch?" Brittany asked as she placed her dancing stuff by the door.

Emily eyed Chloe nervously without Brittany seeing "Sure thing."

"Great, I shouldn't be long" Brittany stated as she walked to their master bedroom then to the master bathroom.

Once Emily and Chloe heard the shower running Emily said "Well that was too close for my liking."

"Yeah, it looks like I should be going so you and "wifey" can spend some time together" Chloe rolled her eyes. She didn't know why Emily was even with Brittany.

"Stop that, you know you have me all around, she just has me physically and on paper" Emily cooed as she lightly kissed Chloe's lips.

"Mhmm, fine I will see you soon buttercup." Chloe moaned as she got up and let herself out of their apartment. Emily got up from the couch and walked into the master bedroom. She heard the shower still running and decided to join her wife. Brittany felt a cool breeze from the shower opening and saw her wife and kissed her.

"This is a nice surprise babe" Brittany smiled.

"Well we don't do this as much anymore because you're always so busy for your wife" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Come on that's not fair, I do my best to shower you with my love" Brittany grinned trying to be corny.

Emily laughed and said "Well then shower me with your love"

"My pleasure" Brittany grinned as she began to kiss her wife deeply.

Ten minutes later the couple walked out into their living room as a thought crossed Brittany's mind.

"Em, there's something I need to talk to you about" Brittany stated nervously as she knew where this conversation could go.

"Yeah, what is it?" Emily asked.

"Well remember how I have that new artist that I am helping get ready for New Year's Eve? Well um… its uh.." Brittany stuttered.

"Spit it out already Brittany" Emily stated frustrated with her wife.

"It's Santana Lopez" Brittany blurted out.

"The Santana Lopez? As in your High School love?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah but I had no idea, I swear." Brittany said.

"Really Brittany? You had no idea; how ignorant can you be? You run a business and you couldn't see who your new client was." Emily stated harshly.

"You know Mike sometimes sets things up for us if I am too busy." Brittany stated before she continued "and what does it matter anyway I am married to you remember?" Brittany said as she held up her hand with her wedding ring on it.

"Oh, I remember, she better keep her hands and everything else to herself." Emily snorted.

"We will be dancing, hands are involved in that." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Emily stated.

"Don't be like that Em." Brittany pleaded.

"I said whatever Brittany, I am not happy about it but it's your career." Emily said.

Brittany sighed "Thank you baby" as she kissed Emily's cheek.

 _In the Greenwich hotel_

Mercedes was the first to speak up "That was uhh..."

"Interesting" Quinn finished.

"Yeah definitely interesting" Mercedes repeated. They both looked to Santana who looked like she had her head in the clouds. "Santana" Mercedes said lightly.

"Santana" Quinn repeated again.

"Yo Satan." Mercedes laughed as they see Santana shake her head.

"Huh, what? Yeah." Santana said still in a daze.

"We said that was interesting." Quinn said.

"Oh yeah, sure was. I was not ready for her to hear those songs. I-I think it was too soon." Santana said.

"How did you expect her to do her job without any music?" Mercedes asked.

Santana just shrugged before saying "Now its out there and can't be taken back."

"Maybe its about time you stop being so stubborn and get your girl back, everyone knows you've been intolerable for the better part of seven years." Quinn joked.

"It's not that simple Q. She's married now and not only that Brittany is a faithful person she would never cheat on that loser with me." Santana sighed.

Quinn and Mercedes shared a look before Mercedes said "Well we never did say get Brittany to cheat, we said get your soulmate back. Everyone has known since sophomore year; you guys are meant to be together. Don't miss your chance again."

"Yeah well we still don't know if Britt forgive me." Santana whispered trying not to let them hear but from the look they shared they already heard.

Quinn was first to speak "Well maybe when we all grab dinner tonight, you can start with apologizing for not talking for so long."

 _Back at the Pierce Residence_

Brittany was texting Mike about going out with Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana to catch up. The girls had decided that since everyone couldn't make dinner that they wanted to head out to a bar close by.

"Babe I am going to go out with Mike and Rachel and some friends for a little bit, I won't be out too late since I have early rehearsals tomorrow." Brittany stated.

Emily didn't even hesitate to start texting Chloe "Okay have fun, I will probably hangout with some of the teachers from school."

Brittany walked to the door and shouted "Thanks babe, love you see you soon."

Emily rolled her eyes as she was apply make-up and said "Love you too. Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

_Bar 13 9:00pm_

Brittany walked up to the bar they were all meeting at and instantly saw Mike and Rachel. Brittany had an uneasy feeling in her stomach about tonight, she knows her and Santana haven't talked in a long time and knew they were overdue for a conversation, especially since they were going to be working together for the next two weeks.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Rachel hugged her and said "Hey Britt, ready to have some fun?"

"Well not too much fun we have rehearsals in the morning right Mike?" Brittany asked.

Mike scratched the back of his neck "I'm sorry Brittany, I didn't mean any harm by not telling you about Santana"

"It's okay Mikey, I know what you are trying to do" Brittany sighed "But thank you" she smiled the last part.

"Now that's out of the way, lets go inside and meet up with everyone else" Rachel said.

"Wait everyone's here already?" Brittany was confused.

"Yeah, they went inside to grab a table for us, while we waited for you." Rachel smiled.

Mike smiled and said "Let's go get our groove on"

They all walked into the bar to find the other group, and that's when blue eyes meet smoldering brown eyes for the first time since they had arrived in New York. Everybody greeted one another while taking their seats.

Brittany got up and asked "Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"ME" the group said in unison.

"I'll go with you Britt-Brittany" Santana hesitated not knowing how this was going to go.

Brittany smiled "Yeah, sure thanks". They got everyone's drink orders and walked up to the bar to order. Once they were at the bar Santana got a hold of the bartender who was an attractive blonde with brown eyes. The bar tender nodded her head and winked before fetching the drinks.

"Looks like you're still a hot commodity" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Please don't do that. You know she's not even a blip on my radar." Santana pleaded.

"Actually, I don't know that. I don't know a lot about this Santana." Brittany said.

"I'm still the same Santana, I am still your best friend Brittany. Please I am sorry for what happened 7 years ago." Santana sighed.

"If your my best friend where were you when I was getting married? Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, and even Rachel were there. But where was my "best friend". After you found out I was dating you disappeared from my life and I know you kept tabs on me which by the way isn't fair." Brittany was starting to get upset.

Santana looked to the ground "That's not fair Britt, how was I suppose see my soulmate get married to another woman? I still feel guilty about how we left things. All I want no what I need is for you to forgive me because I can't handle you being upset with me."

Brittany looked through her lashes "Santana I forgave you the minute I saw you again. I can never stay mad at you. You should know that better than anyone else. This is just… it sucks. It shouldn't have taken so long." Brittany started to sniffle.

Santana grabbed Brittany' hands in her own and looked into her Brittany's eyes "You are right. I am sorry for everything. I mean it."

From the other side of the bar the group was watching the interaction.

"Finally, Satan womaned up" Mercedes laughed.

Quinn nodded "I am so glad they are talking it out. God only knows how insufferable Santana would have been until this was over."

Mike and Rachel looked at each other with devilish grins. While Quinn and Mercedes gave a confused look.

Realization dawned upon Quinn "What did you two do?"

Mike was first to speak "Once we saw you guys were going to come here, we decided we shouldn't tell Britt so they could finally hash it out. And now look it didn't come back to bite us in the ass." Rachel nodded along.

"Well as long as they don't fight or Santana doesn't see Brittany's wife, this might turn out to be a life changing moment for the both of them." Mercedes said.

Rachel said "Yes please. That woman is awful to Brittany, she treats her like a child and I think she's having an affair with the English teacher at our school. They are always together and being weird."

Quinn tilted her head "Have you said anything to Britt?"

"No she would never see it, she thinks she deserves Emily and that she's a great wife dealing with her career always being a priority when in reality all she does is put her job down." Rachel said.

A couple of minutes later Brittany and Santana came back to the table with everyone's drinks.

"Let's Dance!" Brittany said and dragged Mike out to the dance floor.

"She's still so energetic" Mercedes said.

"She will always be that way because that's Brittany for ya." Quinn smiled.

"Let's go join them" Rachel said. They all nodded and got out to the dance floor next to Mike and Brittany. After a few minutes of dancing Santana was pulled away to dance by the same bar tender as before. Brittany was looking at how close the bar tender and Santana were dancing. Something flared in Brittany's chest, she knew she shouldn't be thinking about this when she has a wife at home but before she can stop her self she is pulling Santana away from the blonde and dancing with Santana herself.

"You could have just asked me to dance with you instead." Santana smirked.

"I was only doing you a favor. You could catch a disease from her. I've seen her here before hooking up with all the girls." Brittany rolled her eyes.

Santana decided to play with Brittany "What about your wife? Is she okay with you dancing with other girls?"

Brittany shook her head "You're not just any girl, and no probably not but you owe me a dance."

"Well than I'm glad to oblige." Santana smiled

Brittany playfully hit her arm "Just dance with me. Please."

After a couple of songs Brittany and Santana were so close their breaths were mingling together until a song from their past came on. Dance with somebody was blaring through the speakers in the bar. Santana turned around and starting to grind on Brittany. Brittany was starting to get worked up and she started to think about her wife and was having a hard time. On one particular turn Brittany felt Santana's breath on her ear and shuddered. She pulled away from Santana and started to freak out.

"Brittany it's okay. It's okay to have reaction, it doesn't mean anything." Santana said.

"I I-I-I…I g-got t-to go. I-I c-c-can't do this." Brittany stuttered

"Britt please don't go. I am sorry" Santan tried to yell after her.

Brittany ran out of the bar and hailed a taxi home. After 10 minutes she arrived to her apartment building. She tried calling her wife but to her surprise she didn't answer. When Brittany got to her apartment she opened the door quietly just in case her wife was sleeping. But instead she was met with a groan but it sounded more like a moan.

"What was that?" Brittany whispered to herself. She grabbed a bat that they kept by the front door and walked back to the bedroom. As she got closer she heard more groans and moans getting louder. She turned the light on and ready to swing when she saw her wife on top of Chloe riding her like her life depended on it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Brittany yelled.

"Wait, it's not what it looks like." Emily said hurriedly.

"REALL? BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE MY WIFE IS HAVING SEX IN OUR BED WITH HER BEST FRIEND" Brittany was now furious at how her wife well soon to be ex-wife was trying to lie to her.

"Nope that's exactly what this is. Right babe?" Chloe smirked.

"You are not helping" Emily said.

"HOW LONG?" Brittany interrupted the moment.

"What are you talking about honey?" Emily tried to play dumb.

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON FOR?" Brittany yelled again.

"It was just this once. I swear, I love you Brittany" Emily said the same time Chloe said "9 months I've been banging your wife."

"Get out" Brittany whispered but was heard by Emily

"Baby. Stop. Were married, we can work this out, I love you" Emily pleaded.

"GET OUT. NOW. I don't want to see your face now grab your slut and get out of MY apartment." Brittany said.

"If you remember correctly, this is also my apartment. What's yours is mine." Emily sneered.

"NO its MINE because this apartment only has my name on it. Now get out before I do something I regret." Brittany said angrily.

"Fine but this is not over." Emily said. She grabbed her clothes and threw Chloe's clothes at her and gathered some things she would need for the next week or so. As they walked out Chloe bumped Brittany's shoulder before saying "I don't know why she ever stayed with you."

"What makes you think she's going to be loyal to you when she cheated on her WIFE and you're just a common whore." Brittany sneered.

After they were gone for a couple of minutes Brittany broke down. She started drinking some of her whiskey from the cabinet. She smashed all of the pictures of her and Emily. She even started a fire in her fireplace and started throwing in some of her clothes that Brittany had gave her. She was lost and didn't know what to do. Except text the one person she knew always knew how to calm her down.

(12:21 AM): Hi I hope this is still your number and I hope this isn't weird but can you come to apartment? Please.

(12:22 AM) **Santana** : Be right there.

(12:23 AM): Thank you.

Brittany was sitting on her couch starring at the fire when she heard a knock on her door but couldn't bring herself to answer it. Santana knew this was the right address and assumed Brittany couldn't come to the door so she opened the door and saw a broken Brittany. It broke her heart to see her like that even if she wasn't hers anymore. As Santana walked closer to the couch she saw the smashed pictures all across the floor.

"Brittany?" Santana whispered. There was no response.

"Britt….Britt it's me, Santana. Are you okay?" Santana asked.

Brittany started laughing bitterly "How could I have been so stupid? How did I not see it?"

Santana thought she had idea but said "Britt. Stop. You are not stupid, you know how I feel about that word. What happened here?"

Brittany shrugged from exhaustion and said " _MY WIFE_ cheated on me. I'm sorry she didn't only cheat on me, she was having an affair for 9 months. 9 fucking months of our 1 year of marriage."

Santana gritted her teeth even though Brittany wasn't hers, she still cared deeply for Brittany and to see her like this was breaking her heart. Santana sat down on the couch next to Brittany and hesitated to make her next move but she did it anyway to make Brittany feel better. She pulled Brittany into her embrace and tucked Brittany's head under her chin and rubbed her back. She was silently humming a song she knew would make Brittany feel better. Songbird.

"You'll be okay Brittany, you have all of your friends here for support. You will get through this I promise you. You deserve someone who will love you unconditionally and only you. You deserve so much more than this, you'll see." Santana said with a single tear running down her cheek. _I can give you all of that and more_ Santana thought to herself as they both fell asleep.

 _Next morning December 22, 2020 6:00 AM_

"Santana?...Santana wake up…Sannn come on get up." Brittany said as she rubbed Santana's arm to coax her awake gently.

"Mhm. Five more minutes Britt." Santana groaned. Forgetting where she was jolted her awake and she took in her surrondings forgetting she must have fell asleep at Brittany's apartment.

"I'm sorry to wake you up I know it's early, but I'm sure Quinn and Mercedes are worried about where you are plus we have rehearsals for you show coming up. We can't miss a day." Brittany said. Santana knew Brittany was right and looked for her phone and no surprise to her she has 5 missed calls from Quinn and 5 missed calls from Mercedes almost like they planned that.

Santana thought about the events from last night and asked "Britt are you sure you can rehearse today? Because if you can't we all would totally understand"

Brittany shrugged before saying "I'm sure. Dancing is where I can get all of my emotions out and it's what I do when I need to think. Dancing is my safe place."

"Okay well I need to get back to our apartment before they send out a search team for me and meet you back at the studio for our rehearsals. I'll see you soon Britt." Santana sighed.

"Yeah, I'll see you later San."


	5. Chapter 5

_The Pierce residence_

After Santana left Brittany got ready to leave for the studio, she wanted to get some extra time in to get out her frustration and sadness. She didn't want her emotions to show on her face and she knew the best way to get rid of that was for her to dance it out. By the time Brittany was ready to leave for the studio it was 6:15 in the morning and she would be at the studio by 6:30.

 _The Greenwich Hotel_

Santana got back to the hotel around 6:20 and took the elevator up to their floor and tried to quietly open the door to their suite, just in case Fabray and Mercedes were sleeping. But to her luck they were both up and getting ready for their first session today with Brittany.

"Where the hell have you been and why didn't you pick up our phone calls?" Quinn questioned.

"I must have fallen asleep, sorry." Santana said with a shrug.

Mercedes eyed her suspiciously before saying "That didn't answer Quinn's first question. Where have you been all night? Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid, we can't be having bad publicity especially since your trying to get your singing career off the ground."

Santana sighed "I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you but I swear it wasn't anything bad, I wasn't even in a public place to be seen."

"Just tell us where you were, you know we won't say anything to anyone" Quinn pleaded just to know Santana was safe.

"Fine." Santana huffed "But you guys have to promise me you will keep your mouths shut and not bring it up again, until I know we can talk about it."

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other and said simultaneously "We promise, now spill."

"I was at Brittany's apartment because her wife or should I say soon to be ex-wife has been stupid enough to be having an affair." Santana rushed out very quickly in one breath.

Both Quinn and Mercedes were stunned for the moment, both trying to process what Santana had just told them. Finally, Mercedes grinned and said "See now you didn't even have to do that much groveling to get her back, her wife did all the work for you." Mercedes started to laugh.

Quinn laughed as well and said "I bet you comforted Britt _all_ night lone right San?" Quinn waggled her eyebrows and started to giggle.

"Guys stop! It wasn't even like that, Britt was a mess and blaming herself. I've only seen her that upset only one other time." Santana started to look upset but continued "Britt's too fragile right now and it would be selfish of me if I took advantage of that, even though that's all I want to do right now is swoop in and save her."

"Wow, that's very mature of you Satan but what happens when we have to go back to LA in two weeks?" Mercedes stated.

Santana thought carefully about it for a second before saying "I don't know right now but if at anytime during these two weeks Britt wants me then I will give myself to her. I owe it to her for everything we have ever been through either as a couple or as friends. Brittany deserves everything that is good in this world and if she thinks that's me then I can't let her down again."

Quinn was first to speak after that little speech from Santana "What about your life in LA? Or even your studio?"

What Quinn said hit Santana hard, what was she going to do if the opportunity came knocking? How would she keep her promise if she had other things tying her down on the other side of the country?

 _Meanwhile at Unicorns Unite Dance Studio 6:30am_

Brittany has just arrived at the studio still feeling down about what had happened last night. She doesn't know what to do she has been with Emily for 4 years. Obviously, she knows she is going to have to file for divorce, cheating is not something Brittany can or should deal with especially since it was a full-blown affair. Brittany brings her things to her office before heading to one of the second-floor studios to work off some of this hurt and anger. She pulls out her iPod and hooks it up to the speakers, she makes sure the music is so loud that it is almost shaking the floor. She can feel the beat going through her body and immediately starts to dance hard. At around 7:45 Brittany's assistant let her know she was in for the day. Brittany was so focused on her dancing that she didn't even notice the three-other people in the room until she looked into one of the mirrors in the studio and locked eyes with dark brown orbs staring right back at her with all the emotion in the world.

"Damnnnnnn Britt. I knew you still had it but damn girl, you gonna be good for our routines today?" Mercedes smiled at Brittany.

Brittany sheepishly smiled "Of course Mercedes. I can keep this up all day, I'm like the energizer bunny that keeps going."

"Glad to see some things never change Britt." Quinn smiled.

"Did you guys really think Britt would risk being tired for this? She knows how important this is for us and she's one the best, it's why we picked her right?" Santana questioned.

Brittany blushed "Thanks guys but come on we've got a lot to work on, we have to perfect two routines and god only knows how much you three have been dancing these past 7 years." Brittany said jokingly.

"Hey! I've danced a few times for my shows." Mercedes stated.

"I know Mercedes, but seriously let's start working on the first routine with some of the other dancers I've asked to help with the performance." Brittany said as she walked out of the studio to get the other dancers. While Brittany was gone the three girls started to stretch.

"Well I am just going to come out and say it, Brittany has gotten hottttter. I didn't know she had such rock-solid abs. They look like you could cut glass on them." Quinn stated.

"Easy there Fabgay, you're gay is showing." Santana laughed.

"She does have valid point though Brittany has matured very nicely." Mercedes said.

"Yeah she's always be-" Santana was cut off when Brittany came back in with 4 other dances and Mike.

"Okay guys, so first me and Mike are going to show everyone the choreography I came up with for the first song. Since this is a happy song and we have done this song in Glee Club, Mike and I decided to use some of the choreography, but make it have more dancing. We don't want to outshine Santana's voice so the choreography won't be too much." Brittany said.

"Right but we also want the audience and everyone watching to know that Santana can perform and sing at the same time." Mike added after Brittany.

Everyone nodded along and agreed with what Mike and Brittany had just said. After about two hours of showing everyone the choreography and showing everyone where they would be for the performance they thought it was time to have a slow run through.

"Okay it looks like most of you have the steps down, why don't we have a slow run through and see if anything is off or needs to be fixed." Brittany said. Everyone got into their places and Brittany turned the song they were practicing for on repeat. After about an hour of slowly running through the choreography Brittany stopped everyone.

"Let's take a water break, you guys are picking up on the choreography pretty quick and I'm impressed." Brittany smiled.

Everyone broke off to grab some water or Gatorade, while Brittany walked up to Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana. "It's great to see you guys can still move so great." Brittany smiled to them.

"I told you I danced a few times before today." Mercedes said proudly.

"I guess with Glee Club and Cheerios how can you forget how to dance, it is like riding a bicycle." Quinn laughed.

Brittany turned to look at Santana "Glad to see you didn't forget how to dance, I was a little worried at first." Brittany winked and then giggled.

Playfully Santana said "I am the best dancer out here besides you." Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany all laughed along.

"Well I am glad you guys are catching on quicker than expected that means we can probably start working on the other piece by the end of this week and that one is going to be a little more difficult and is going to need all the time we can give it." Brittany said.

"Alright everyone let's get back to work we got a performance to give in less than two weeks." Mike said.

"That's our cue guys, let's rock this." Brittany said excitedly.

The next couple of hours were Brittany and Mike pushing everyone to their limits to make sure the choreography was down.

"Alright guys let's meet back here tomorrow at 9 am. We have most of the choreography down but let's work more on the timing tomorrow." Brittany said. She waved to mike as he left to go home to Tina.

Brittany carefully walked up to the three girls and said "Good job today girls, can't wait to be back here tomorrow." Brittany hugged each of them and when she got to Santana she lingered a little longer than she did with Mercedes or Quinn.

Quinn and Mercedes noticed and looked at each other before Quinn said "Yes we can't wait either. See you tomorrow Brittany." And with that Quinn and Mercedes started to walk out while eyeing Brittany and Santana.

"Sooo, are you going to be okay tonight?" Santana asked.

"Oh uh yeah I'll be okay, thanks though for the concern." Brittany said.

"No problem, if you need anything you know how to reach me." Santana smiled and reached her hand out to Brittany's arm to give a reassuring smile.

"I appreciate it, means a lot to me." Brittany sighed. After that Santana left Brittany alone to her thoughts in the studio. Brittany turned on some music and started to dance some more. She didn't even notice she started to cry as a slower song with raw emotion came on. She held on to one of the ballet bars and let the tears flow.

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I promise to try and keep my promise of updating on Sundays and Tuesdays.


	6. Chapter 6

_December 24, 2020 Unicorns Unite Dance Studio 5pm_

It had been a couple of day since Brittany found out about her soon to be ex-wife's affair with Chloe. On Tuesday after their first official rehearsal Brittany found herself a divorce lawyer right away. She still couldn't understand how someone could break their vows to someone they promised to be with through everything. The past couple of days at rehearsal was a good distraction from everything that was going on. The choreography for the first routine was almost perfected now. Mike and Brittany were obviously giving everyone a day off for Christmas and now rehearsal was over. But now with rehearsals being done and Christmas being tomorrow Brittany was realizing she was going to alone now more than ever until…

"Why don't we have a potluck for a Christmas dinner tomorrow?" Rachel suggested. Everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes until Rachel continued "I mean you guys aren't going home for a day to come right back, why don't we all celebrate together?"

"Aren't you Jewish hobbit?" Santana snickered. Quinn shot her a glare and Brittany gave a face that said "be nice".

"If you remember correctly Santana I do celebrate Christmas and Hanukah." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Riiiiiight" Santana drawled out.

"I think that's a great idea Rach! Then we won't have to spend the holiday in a hotel room." Mercedes stated.

"I agree with you too Rachel. Where did you have in mind Rachel? I mean I would love to have you guys at the condo but Tina are trying to renovate the guest room into an office space." Mike chimed in.

Rachel thought about for a minute before asking "Well how about your place Brittany? Your condo is big enough for our whole graduating class."

"Oh I don't know Rach, my place isn't really all that joyful right now" Brittany tried to smile. Everyone found out about the affair either from tabloids or Brittany herself.

"Oh come on Britt we all know Christmas is your favorite holiday" Mike said.

"Yeah remember that year you told me Christmas is like the only known holiday you have to be cheerful for?" Santana looked her in the eyes.

"I would love to but my place isn't even decorated for Christmas, I mean I don't even have a tree this year." Brittany sighed.

"We can all go get one now Brittany, and Mercedes, Santana and I will all help brightening up your condo." Quinn said happily.

"Fine fine fine, let's go to the lot by central park and look for trees there." Brittany finally agreed.

"Yayy this is just the thing to cheer you up Brittany, see you didn't need Emily to make you happy." Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Santana hissed.

"What? Its true she never treated her right. She always put down your dancing with is one of the things you love most." Rachel said.

"Okay enough! Lets just go look for this tree and get to decorating Britt's condo." Santana sighed knowing the negative talk was only going to make Brittany more upset.

"Yeah let's go get some holiday cheer Britt" Mercedes cheered.

"Do you guys want to grab two cabs?" Brittany asked since they all won't fit in one.

"Actually B, I have to get home to Tina we have to clean up the mess the contractors are making." Mike says sadly.

"That's okay Mike, I hope it all comes out beautifully." Brittany hugged Mike goodbye and then turns to Rachel. "Are you coming along or do you have something to do?"

"No, I think I want to come and look at some trees as well." Rachel shrugged.

"Alright, so how bout me, Brittany, and Santana grab one cab, while Quinn and Rachel grab their own. Sound good guys?" Mercedes asked the group while she and Santana were smirking at Quinn. It was no secret to her or Santana that Quinn had a little crush on Rachel Berry. She hasn't stopped talking about her since they came to New York. Quinn blushed slightly at the fact she would be alone with Rachel.

"Yeah that sounds good to me but, we better hurry up it is Christmas eve who knows how late a Christmas tree place is going to stay open for." Brittany said.

After about a 20-minute ride in the cab the group arrived at their destination for the Christmas trees.

"So, do you guys want to split up and find a nice tree? That way we can get this done before they close in a half hour." Santana asked the group.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Santana. Quinn, Mercedes, and I will go over there by the fence and you and Brittany can go over there by the creepy looking shed." Rachel smiled.

Mercedes and Quinn gave each other a knowing smirk, hoping that Brittany and Santana can talk about what happened to Brittany and cheer her up. "Okay sounds like a plan." Quinn and Mercedes said at the same time. And with that the group went their separate ways to find a good-looking tree.

"This way milady." Santana bowed and smiled at Brittany.

Brittany chuckled "Always the chivalrous one, aren't you?"

"I may have been told that once or twice." Santana smirked. After a couple of minutes of looking Santana decided to break the awkward silence "Soo"

"I know, I'm sorry I'm not good company right now. It's just every time I'm alone or have nothing keeping me busy I keep seeing Emily having sex with Chloe in our bed. I have been sleeping on my couch in my own damn home. I just still can't believe all this time was a joke to her. I should have been around more or I don't know paid more attention." Brittany's eyes started to cloud with tears.

Santana grabbed Brittany's chin to make her look in her eyes before saying "Hey, this is not your fault at all. She's a stupid bitch who obviously didn't know what she had. You're an awesome person Brittany. You're sweet, caring, kind, innocent, you see the world differently and you're everything that is good in this world. Any women would be so so lucky to have you because you love unconditionally with your whole heart."

Brittany smiled remember a time when Santana said those words to her before. She knew Santana was only comforting her but, she could see in her beautiful brown eyes that she meant every word of it. Brittany knew it she saw Santana leaning in to kiss her when she whispered "We can't…I'm not even divorced yet and I am too damaged for you Santana." She instantly regretted it when she saw the hurt in Santana's eyes for a second. "Santana, it's not that I don't want you because I will always love you but you deserve everything and you deserve my whole heart and right now I'm hurt and I can't give it to you right now."

Santana sighed before saying "I know Britt it was stupid of me but, any bit of your heart would make me happy. I understand you will need time but I'm here whenever you want me." She leaned in again to kiss Brittany on the cheek.

Brittany leaned their foreheads together keeping them in this moment before saying "You're not stupid Santana. I just want to be happy again before we try to be anything together. I think we both deserve that, don't you?"

Santana nodded her head before being surprised by the quick peck Brittany left on the corner of her mouth in a promise to Santana that eventually they would have their time. Santana blushed and then their bubble was popped when...

"GUYS! WE FOUND THE PERFECT TREE FOR BRITT'S CONDO, COME CHECK IT OUT." Rachel screamed from across the lot.

"I guess that's our cue to go." Santana shrugged.

"Yeah, let's get this done so we can get my condo ready for tomorrow." Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's pinky with hers. Santana smiled back as they walked over to their friends. When they got in front of the tree their friends all shared a knowing look at the clasped pinkies.

"Hey guys, this tree looks great and it's not too big and not too small for the condo." Brittany said.

"We were thinking the same thing." Mercedes said in a double meaning.

"Well let's get this bad boy back to Britt's condo and start decorating, so we all can get some sleep tonight. I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to spend my Christmas with you nerds." Santana said.

"Oh pleaaassse, you love us and you can't even deny it." Quinn playfully shoved her.

They all laughed as they managed to get the tree set on top of a cab and made way to Brittany's condo near the village. After another 20-minute drive they arrived in front of Brittany's condo. They all tried to lug the tree up to the condo which took about 10 minutes. Brittany was just putting her key into the lock when the door opened and revealed…


	7. Chapter 7

_December 24, 2020 Brittany's Condo_

 _They all laughed as they managed to get the tree set on top of a cab and made way to Brittany's condo near the village. After another 20-minute drive they arrived in front of Brittany's condo. They all tried to lug the tree up to the condo which took about 10 minutes. Brittany was just putting her key into the lock when the door opened and revealed…_

"Hey Britt" Emily smiled wickedly. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Ummm, what are you doing here Emily?" Brittany stated with a confused look on her face.

"I came back for you, you are still my wife." Emily grinned mischievously.

"OH HELL TO THE NA." Mercedes all but shouted.

"No me gusta." Santana yelled.

"Emily I think you should leave." Rachel said while Brittany looked like she was having a hard time breathing. "It looks like you are not wanted here."

"Excuse me but this is still my wife and our condo, so before any of you have anything else to say I will stay until my wife says otherwise." Emily smirked knowing she was getting under everyone's skin.

"You are not my wife." Brittany all but whispered. When Emily didn't move this only pushed Brittany over the edge. "YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE. A WIFE DOES NOT STEP OUT ON THE MARRIAGE NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF A TEMPTATION THERE IS." Brittany side glanced at Santana. "I filed for divorce, as far as I'm concerned we are no longer attached to each other. I burned everything that you left here that was mine and I got rid of a lot of things that weren't as well. I do not care what you have to say or what you want. You should have thought about the consequences to your actions. Send me a bill for your stuff. I'm done, I don't want to see your face for a very long time. Now leave MY condo before one of my friend's make you leave."

"I think you heard the girl." Mercedes said. Emily stayed rooted in her spot while glaring at every single one of them except Brittany.

Emily sighed before saying "I really am sorry Brittany, you were my wife and I do love you. I made a terrible mistake, I hope you can forgive me eventually. I made you happy at one point….I could do it again and probably better than her. I mean you did marry me after all." She smirked in Santana's direction. Santana went to go after her when Mercedes and Quinn and Rachel all tried to hold her back. While Mercedes was whispering "She's not worth it San."

"Let me at her, she needs a good bitch slap to wake her up. Don't forget who was Britt's first and only true love.' Santana yelled while still trying to get free.

"I think you better go now before we release the hound." Quinn said breathlessly.

Emily turned and looked at Brittany "you know where to reach me when she leaves you again." Emily smirked before walking out the door. Everyone was quiet and looked at Brittany until she said "I'm sorry guys but I think I need a minute before I can get back into the Christmas spirit." Brittany started to walk to her bedroom at the other end of the condo. Everyone looked to Santana to make sure she has calmed down.

"I'm fine stop looking at me like I'm the wounded puppy here. The nerve of that bitch to rile me up while trying to hurt Britt was way out of line." Santana sighed "I think I should go check on her."

Before Santana could get far Rachel grabbed her arm and said "wait, let me go talk to her. I know you guys have that special bond but I have been here through all their disagreements and plus I think you need to calm down more because you will only make her more upset if your not."

Santana took a second to think and realized even though it hurt, Rachel was right. She was still riled up from the interaction and was still reeling from Emily's comment about her leaving Brittany again. "Yeah I think you're right, just please make sure she knows were here for her." What Santana really meant was _please make sure she knows I'm here for her._

"Don't worry I will Santana." Rachel said looking at Santana sadly.

 _Back in Brittany's Room_

Brittany was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. She was trying to forget everything that Emily had said to her, it was like she knew exactly what to say to make Brittany doubt things she knew weren't true. There was a knock on her door that brought her out of her state.

"Come in" Brittany whispered.

Rachel popped her head in and said "Hey can I sit with you?"

Brittany nodded "Yeah Rach, you know I never mind your company."

Rachel was hesitant to start but had no other choice. "Are you okay? I know it's a silly question to ask, but are you?"

"Yes…no... maybe, I don't know Rach. I was just starting to feel semi okay and then she comes in here like a tornado and wreaks havoc on my life. I mean I don't even think I am upset for what she was saying about our relationship. I just forgave Santana for what happened between us and its like she just erased that and made me doubt it all over again." Brittany was starting to get upset again.

Rachel listened and thought before saying "Well I know it was tough on you when you guys broke up but why would she make you erase the forgiveness?"

Brittany sighed "I know logically Santana leaving for LA was the best thing for her to do and I'm so proud of her for becoming what she wanted, but I was so hurt when she left me. She left me behind and didn't even think to talk to me or even say anything to me before she did. I had to find out by showing up on her door step. How was that fair to either one of us? I always told her what I was feeling or what was going on in my life. I know I surprised her by just showing up but she knew my intention of coming to NY. I mean d-d-did she think so l-l-little of me to f-forget about me? I would've made it work, maybe I could've went to LA too! D-d-didn't she l-love m-me?" Brittany was now crying into Rachel's shoulder.

"Shhh Britt, it's okay, its going to be okay. I think Santana didn't want you to change your plans for her. Maybe she was just thinking of you, she has always tried to protect you and maybe that was her way of protecting you. But I promise it can only get better from here and you guys can get back to that place you guys once were, where you guys can just have that telepathic connection and know what the other one is thinking before it is even said."

"And then she is just going to leave again in a week Rachel. What's the point when she'll just be all the way across the country again?" Brittany said into Rachel's shoulder.

"You guys will find a way or work it out Britt. You guys are soulmates, you never give up on your soulmate." Rachel paused while silence settled over them. Rachel broke the silence while whispering "Want to know something, I'm scared too."

Brittany looked up and said "Why are you scared?"

Rachel sighed "I think I have feelings for Quinn. We had a moment before while Mercedes had a phone call and I don't know how to explain it but we had a moment.

Brittany smiled "That's cute Rachel I hope you get the chance to explore this saphic charm of yours." Brittany smirked and bumped Rachel's shoulder.

 _Back in the living room with Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana_

"What do you think is going on in there?" Mercedes said.

Quinn looked over at Santana before answering Mercedes "I'm sure Rach is just trying to calm Britt down. They have gotten close since Britt really didn't have any of us for girl talk."

Mercedes and Quinn looked over at Santana and noticed she had this distant look in her eyes and wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Mercedes decided to break the silence from Santana.  
"San, are you okay? What's going on in that head of yours?"

"What? Huh? Oh sorry." Santana spluttered out.

"We said are you okay? You seem a little off, what's going on?" Quinn repeated.

Santana sighed "It's just that the evil witch said something that's got me thinking. And I think it really got to Britt. I saw the look in her eyes, it was like someone was breaking her heart all over again. I think it was when she brought up me."

Mercedes chuckled. "Wow conceited much?"

"No, I am only stating what I saw. I've seen that look only one other time, when I left Brittany here to come to LA. She only just forgave me for that, what if that witch reopened that wound for Britt?" Santana's eyes started to well up.

Quinn and Mercedes both looked at each other before Quinn walked over to Santana to hug her. "It's okay San. Brittany can never stay mad at you or even be upset for you for long."

"You don't understand. I really hurt her that day and it took us 7 years to talk what if this little stunt ruins that? What if its another 7 years?" Santana said.

"Yeah 7 years and then she forgave you the minute she saw you San. Whether you or Britt like to admit it you both are idiots because you both still love each other. Its plain as day." Mercedes said.

"And don't let it be 7 years again, don't let your relationship go this time. Fight for it." Quinn added.

Santana sighed "Yeah I guess you guys are right."

Mercedes smirked "I know we are, look how we did raising your ass out in LA."

"Preach girl." Quinn said. Then Mercedes and Santana both looked at Quinn with raised eyebrows before they were all cracking up. While they were all laughing they didn't notice the two-other people enter the room.

"What's so funny guys?" Brittany asked with a smile. She loved to see her friends laughing.

"Yeah I left you guys for 2 minutes" Rachel said.

"Oh nothing, I think Quinn has been spending too much time with me." Mercedes smiled.

"Hey B are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I just want to enjoy hanging out with you guys and enjoy Christmas once again." Brittany replied.

"Great let's get to decorating a tree!" Rachel said. Brittany went to grab her tree decorations from a storage closet. After the decorations were retrieved everyone got to work and started playing Christmas songs. Everybody seemed to cheer up Brittany when she started to dance around everyone. Santana couldn't take her eyes off Brittany the whole time while smiling at her.

Quinn noticed and walked close to Santana and whispered in her ear "Go get your girl back."


	8. Chapter 8

_December 28, 2020 Unicorns Unite Dance Studio 9am_

Christmas had come and gone, everything seemed to turn around for Brittany once Christmas was over. She started to feel more joy in her life again thanks to her friends who would never give up on her. This reminded her of all the support she has for whenever she is feeling down and needs a shoulder to lean on. After Christmas Brittany tried to hangout with everyone as much as she could, she was still coming up with the second choreography for Santana's show. It was Monday morning when she finally had the routine all planned out and ready to rehearse. Brittany was too excited to get started that she started stretching while waiting for everyone else to show up. As she was stretching she heard the door to the studio creak open.

"Hey guys!" Brittany cheered as she saw them all walk in.

"Hey Britt, it's good to see you so cheerful again." Mercedes said.

Brittany smiled "Yeah well, everything is turning around for the better now. I can't wait until my divorce is finalized and I can begin to do everything I have been putting off for the last few years."

"That's great Britt, what's the first thing you plan on doing when it's finalized?" Quinn asked.

Brittany had her pointer finger and thumb under her chin in a thinking pose "mhmm, I think I have the perfect idea but I can't reveal what it is yet." Brittany grinned mischievously. They all laughed until Brittany started to speak again "Okay guys I'm sorry to cut the fun short but, we have a show to get ready for, right Santana?"

Santana was in her own little world thinking about what Brittany had just revealed before "huh? What? Oh yeah my show, right let's kick this show's ass." Santana smiled.

"Great, now I would like to go through this routine that I have been coming up with since last week. After we go through it once I would like to go through it slower in pieces so we can bring it all together at a faster pace. We only have four days to perfect this routine, and I believe this one will be the one everyone is going to fall in love with Santana Lopez." Brittany smiled.

"That sounds like a great plan Britt, but I have one question? Where are all the back up dancers?" Mercedes asked.

"Well Mercedes I am glad you asked. I was thinking since the song is slow and emotional that we could have only two people dancing. It would set the mood for the song and the emotion can come to life. I listened to the song over the weekend and I believe this is the best course but if you guys don't like it or agree. We can change it, I do have a backup." Brittany said. Mercedes and Santana seemed to share a look and know what they both were thinking.

"We trust you Britt, you didn't become this successful choreographer by not ever giving your best. If you think this will win everyone over then that's the plan we will go with." Mercedes said.

"Yeah we all know you are the best in the world." Santana smiled.

"Awesome! Let's get to work then." Brittany cheered.

"So, who are the two dancers going to be Britt?" Mercedes asked.

"I was thinking Santana is definitely going to be one of them and then either one of my dancers or Mike or Me could be the second one. Whoever Santana feels the most comfortable with." Brittany stated unsurely. Brittany was hoping that Santana would choose her but with everything that has been going on and everything they have been through she might not choose her. Everyone turned to look at Santana who seemed to have a stunned expression that turned to one of an adoring smile.

Santana sighed "Like I would be comfortable dancing with anyone other than you Britt-Britt."

Brittany was sporting a Cheshire grin "I was hoping you would say just that. Now that we have that settled, Quinn could you hook up the stereo to my iPod? Please?"

"Of course, Britt. Hey, while you guys rehearse I have somewhere to go, would you mind if I came back when you guys are done for today?" Quinn asked while looking to Mercedes who shared a knowing look.

"Oh, now that you mentioned it Quinn, I also have some errands I need to run before we return to LA." Mercedes said.

"Okay you guys aren't fooling anyone, trying to leave Britt and I alone like were two teenagers who will attack each other the minute you leave." Santana cocked and eyebrow at them.

"No, I really have a date." Quinn paused realizing what she just said. "I mean I have somewhere to be." Quinn blushed.

"OH MY GOD. You have a date with Berry, don't you Quinnie." Santana teased Quinn.

Quinn blushed and Mercedes and Santana were laughing now while Brittany was giving Quinn a knowing smile. "Aw Quinn, I think that's awesome. You and Rachel have always given each other those eyes. I am really happy for you, and hey maybe you can even stay with me a couple of times when you visit Rach! Oh, this is so exciting!" Brittany clapped her hands.

"It's just a brunch you guys. Just two friends enjoying some food together." Quinn stated.

Mercedes and Santana were still teasing Quinn while Brittany was happy for her knowing how great it was to love and be loved. "I think it's cute Quinn and who knows what might happen" Brittany said.

"Alright, I think that's enough teasing Quinn. Let's go Quinn so Brittany and Satan can start to rehearse this routine. Also, you don't want to be late for you date." Mercedes chuckled while Santana started cracking up again.

Quinn pouted "I'm never going to live this down. Fine let's get out of here." Quinn and Mercedes gave Brittany and Santana and wished them good luck in getting a good amount of work done today.

"Alright now that they are gone, we have the song on repeat so we can go through the steps together the first time then break it down in pieces so the muscle memory sticks." Brittany said.

"Okay cool." Santana said. To be honest Santana was nervous to be around Brittany alone. She knew Brittany was in the process of going through a divorce but she can't help how she feels. Just like it was yesterday and they never broke up. She still feels that great amount of love she's always had for Brittany. One look from Brittany and Santana was lost in the ocean blue eyes she fell for many years ago. She wishes she never gave up but she knows if she didn't they both wouldn't be the successful people they are now.

"So, let's start from the beginning. I want us to start out on opposite sides of the stage. The message I got from your song was one where the reason was something of great love. So, you are going to start off far from it then work your way closer to it. I want you to make sure you feel the song through your body, it'll show in your dancing if you use the emotion you felt when writing this song Santana." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Santana said. She knew this was going to be hard because the motivation behind the song is right here in front of her. The next couple of hours Brittany and Santana worked hard to get the separate choreography down. Brittany was impressed by how easily Santana was picking up on the moves but she wasn't seeing much of the emotion yet.

"Okay now let's start to work on the part where we start to come together as one. I'll start moving towards you first then you follow my lead but try to go as slow as you can. Then when we meet in the middle here, I want you to put your arms on my forearms then move them up around my neck. I'll move mine down to your waist. Once we get there I'm going to look away and then I want you to regain my attention. Finally, we come to an embrace and finish looking into each other's eyes." Brittany said breathlessly.

"I think that I can handle that. Can we start from the beginning again?" Santana asked while glancing up at Brittany's lips.

Brittany gasped realizing how close they were and how much she really wanted to just lean in and…."Yeah good idea." Santana was the first to move, they both went to opposite sides of the studio and reran the choreography. Once they got to the point where they were in each other's embrace Santana couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany's. When Brittany was talking about what they could do to make it better Santana couldn't hear a word. It was just a bunch of noise. All she could hear was her heart beating so loud she thought Brittany could feel it. Santana looked at Brittany's lips again and couldn't resist leaning in. She thought Brittany was going to pull away but she didn't and Santana keep moving in until their lips met in the gentlest kiss. At first neither of them moved their lips. Then Santana and Brittany's lips were sliding against each other. Santana attempted to deepen the kiss further and that's when Brittany pulled away.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm j-just s-s-o sorry Brittany. I'm so-" Santana's rambling was cut off by Brittany's soft lips with a quick kiss.

"Are you done now?" Brittany asked amused by Santana's rambling.

"You're not mad?" Santana asked.

Brittany arched an eyebrow "Why would I be mad? I kissed you back too. It's just I don't think its's a good idea to keep going when we would have to stop. I am no divorced yet Santana and as much as I would love to keep doing that. I don't want to hurt you. You deserve more then just stolen kisses."

Santana sighed "I know, I just couldn't help myself. I miss you Brittany, like a lot. I regret leaving how I did but at the same time I don't." Brittany gave a confused look and Santana continued. "I mean if I didn't who knows how we would be living right now. I could've resented you for never following my dreams or you might not be a famous choreographer. That hurt we experienced helped us grow and helped us learn how much it means to be loved."

"I guess you do have a good point. Even though it sucked and hurt, it did help more then we could've ever imagined when it happened." Brittany agreed. "Maybe we should call it a day and come back tomorrow refreshed and ready to kick ass."

"Yeah I think that's a great idea." Santana said. They both grabbed their stuff and got ready to leave the studio.

"I'll see you tomorrow Santana." Brittany kissed her cheek.

"Bye Britt." Santana wave and walked out of the studio.

Brittany was by herself in the studio and pulled out her phone and called the one person she knew she could talk to. "Hey Rach, sorry if I'm interrupting your date with Quinn" Brittany teased. "But I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at my condo in like 30 minutes? Yeah? Okay great see you soon."

 _Meanwhile with Santana in a cab_

"Fabray, Cedes, I need to talk to you now! Meet me at our hotel." Santana said.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I know where I want this story to go, I just have to keep up with it between life things happening. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

 _December 31 2020 Unicorns Unite Dance studio 7pm_

It had been a couple of days since Brittany and Santana kissed and then talked. They both came to the agreement that nothing could happen between then two of them until Brittany was officially divorced from Emily. Since then Brittany and Santana continued to steal longing glances from each other. When they would rehearse their dance duet together they both had trouble sticking to only the routine. Besides that, everything was normal between the two they were best friends again. They had lunches together, watches movies with all of their friends at Brittany's condo, and hung out at a dance club. Things were moving along nicely except tonight was the night of the Rockin' New Year's Eve performance. That only meant one thing, Santana and her friends would be leaving tomorrow to go back to LA. Brittany was not ready for her to leave again, she knew she wasn't leaving her but the thought of her being on the opposite side of the country was heart breaking to her. She wasn't going to have her best friend here while she's going through all the legal stuff for her divorce.

"Alright let's run through both of the routines, we have about two hours I believe to fix or adjust anything if it doesn't feel right. What time do we have to be there again Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"We have to be there for 10pm sound check. Santana's performance spot is 10:30pm." Quinn stated.

"Perfect timing then. Alright let's run through the Valerie choreography first since that one's a little more complex. Then you guys can rest up until the show." Brittany said while talking to her dancers who worked for the studio. They all nodded their head understanding what Brittany was saying.

Mercedes decided to speak up "Just remember we have transportation picking us up at 9:15 okay Britt. Don't get too carried away, we know how you are about your routines but trust Quinn and I they are genius and look great so far."

Brittany smiled "You got it Mercedes, I just want it to be amazing so Santana gets all the exposure she can."

"Thanks Britt-Britt, but seriously it all looks amazing, I am sure I'm going to have a huge fan base after tonight thanks to you." Santana said looking at Brittany who was blushing at the comment.

Brittany clapped her hands "okay guys places, and let's rock this!"

They had run through both routines about 3 times for each. It was now 8:45pm and the transportation was about a half hour away from picking everyone up from the studio. All of the dancers had already showered and changed into their wardrobe for the show. Brittany was the only one who needed to shower and change since she was apart of the second routine.

"Alright everyone you guys did awesome and I can't wait until we can watch ourselves on TV! Dancers and Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana can all wait in the conference room, Dancers can you guys please show them to the conference room? I am going to shower and get dressed for the show." Brittany said as she started to walk off to her office where she had her own personal shower.

While Brittany was gone Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana were seated in the conference room talking idly. "So, what's going on with you and Britt?" Quinn arched an eyebrow.

Santana rolled her eyes because they both knew the situation "Nothing is going on."

"Really? Then why all the longing looks from the both of you?" Mercedes asked.

"You both know damn well what's going on. She wants to be divorced before anything happens between us. It sucks but she has a good point plus, I want her fully. It's a win-win but in the meantime, it sucks when we both clearly want to be together." Santana sighed.

Mercedes and Quinn both shared a look before Quinn said "What about LA? I mean I know this is probably not what you want to hear right now or even talk about but its needs to be said. You are going to be on the other side of the country in less than 24 hours. How is that even going to work for a new relationship? You guys were only 5 hours away from each other and decided to end things."

Santana sighed "That's not fair Quinn. You know we had to break up back then for us to grow. And things would be different, we both are more mature and I think love her more now than I ever thought was possible. I mean yeah its going to be really tough but I won't give up this time."

Mercedes smiled "We know you do, we can see it in your body language. Its like you two never missed a beat. Honestly, we just care about you and want you to be happy. This is probably going to be the toughest thing for you both but, we have faith and well be right here for you." Quinn nodded along with Mercedes.

"Thanks guys that really means a lot to me. You guys are my best friends." Santana said while having a group hug with them. Just then Brittany walked in.

"Hey, where's my hug? What did I miss?" Brittany smiled.

Quinn spoke up to keep Santana from looking vulnerable "We were just wishing Santana a great performance tonight. Right Mercedes?"

"Right but we have all the faith in the world in your singing! You are going to rock this." Mercedes cheered.

"Plus, my awesome dancing skills and routine will make sure you shine bright." Brittany smirked and then everyone started laughing at the silliness to break any tension that was in the room. Suddenly the intercom in the room stopped the laughing and a voice was heard.

"Britt, the transportation is here for all of us. Let's get a move on." Mike hollered through the intercom.

"Well everyone it looks like our rides are here. Time to get the show on the road." Brittany smiled.

They got to Time Square within 40 minutes with 5 minutes to spare for sound check. Everything was going so smoothly that everyone forgot about the conversation that took place earlier. A little while later and it was almost time for Santana's first live performance in Time Square. She was nervous for her first live performance especially one that's a big deal for artists who have been doing this their whole lives. This performance could make or break Santana's singing career. If anything were to go wrong she would still have her recording studio and could still produce albums for artists. She was scrolling through her twitter to try and ease her nerves when she was getting a bunch of good luck tweets from artists that she has worked with before until she heard someone approaching backstage.

"Hey." Brittany whispered so she didn't scare Santana.

Santana smiled sheepishly "Hi."

"How are you feeling? Nervous?" Brittany nudged her shoulder with hers.

"Yeah definitely nervous. This is a huge moment for me." Santana said.

"Well I know 100% that you are going to kill it tonight." Brittany smiled at her.

"How can you be so sure?" Santana asked shyly.

"Because just like I've told you before I believe in you Santana." Brittany stated matter of fact.

Santana smiled remembering the last time Brittany told her that "Thank Britt I really needed that."

"Anytime San, you're my best friend. Just for good measure though. Good luck." Right after Brittany said that she leaned down to leave a lingering kiss to the cheek of Santana. Santana blushed and Brittany smiled and walked away to let her finish getting ready. 10 minutes later and Santana's performance had started. They had just finished Valerie and the crowd was going wild for Santana. Next was her stool performance of When We Were Young, during the whole performance Santana kept glancing to her left watching Brittany sway to the music behind stage. Finally, it was time for her last song and her dance duet with Brittany. Santana and Brittany took their places while the lights dimmed down, they smiled one last time at each other before the bright lights came back on to Santana. Santana started singing first and then the choreography started to come to life, like this song was meant for them. They were slowly moving toward each other doing their own moves until they met in the middle where Santana reached for Brittany's forearms and slowly started moving them towards Brittany's neck. Once her hands reached their destination Brittany embraced Santana and looked deep into those dark warm brown orbs she once fell in love with. The song had ended and they were so caught up in the embrace they didn't even hear the crowd's screaming cheers. They finally broke their embrace when Carson Daly told everyone to give another round of applause Santana Lopez.

"Thank you everyone who made this happen tonight. It was such an honor to get to perform here tonight. Thank you again!" Santana said as she and Brittany ran off to the backstage area.

Brittany hugged Santana "You were awesome tonight just like I knew you would be." Britany then leaned down to whisper in her ear "Come home with me tonight." Brittany grinned at Santana's shocked expression.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked with an arched eyebrow.

Brittany giggled "Yes I am sure but, no funny business. I just want to spend your last couple of hours here together before you leave." Brittany started to look sad after those last couple of words left her mouth.

Santana grabbed both of her hands "Hey you know I'm not leaving you, I just have to go back home to my studio and my house. I can't let things get messed up there. Were going to talk everyday just like we did here and we can facetime and all that fun stuff. And maybe you can come visit LA after everything is settled here. Okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah that actually sounds really great. Now let's get out of here and watch the ball drop from my condo." Brittany said. Santana just smiled and nodded and then they were off to get a ride to Brittany's condo. Santana sent a quick text to both Mercedes and Quinn letting them know what was happening, they both had some dirty responses for Santana in which made her roll her eyes and smile. After about a half hour they arrived back at the condo.

"I am just going to shower really quick because I am sure I smell. If you want you can shower in the guest suite and ill lend you some comfy clothes to borrow." Brittany smiled.

"That sounds great, well meet back in the living room?" Santana asked.

"Yeah and we can start a fire and drink some champagne while we wait for the ball to drop." Brittany said as she started walking to her bedroom. She came back with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Santana. "Alright you're all set. There are warm towels in the closet next to the sink. Enjoy." Brittany smiled as she made her way to her own bathroom.

It was another half hour when Santana emerged from the guest suite when she saw Brittany sitting on the couch with the fire place going and the tv on the Dick Clark show for the ball drop.

"Thanks again for the clothes and letting me shower, I felt gross." Santana said.

"No problem. Trust me I know what its like after a performance, you have sweat in places you didn't think were possible." Brittany giggled while Santana made a face. Santana walked over to the couch and sat right next to Brittany who was somewhat in the middle of the couch. Brittany waited until Santana was comfortable against the arm of the couch and then she cuddled up to her and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. "I am so glad you're here right now. Best New Year's Eve in a long time." Brittany said around a yawn as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I'm so happy to be here with you Britt. I promise nothing is going to change when I leave tomorrow." Santana said as she looked down when she got no response from Brittany, she saw she was asleep and smiled. She kissed her forehead and said "Happy New Years Britt. This year will be our year." Santana pulled the blanket from off the back of the couch and turned off the TV and not long after fell asleep as well.


End file.
